1. Field of the The Invention
The invention relates to a computer panel, more particularly to an auxiliary computer panel which can be locked against the side of a computer casing from which the disk drives are accessed.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a computer panel which can be locked against the side of a computer casing from which the disk drives are accessed to prevent unauthorized use of the computer by denying a prospective user access to the disk drives.
2. Summary of the Invention
Accordingly, a computer panel of the present invention includes a panel member to be locked against the side of a computer casing from which the disk drives are accessed. The panel member has a window opening to access the disk drives. A cover is hinged to the panel member to close the window opening. A first lock means is provided on the panel member to lock the panel member against the computer casing. A second lock means is similarly provided on the panel member to lock the cover against the panel member. A key operable rotary actuator is mounted on the panel member and connected to the first and second lock means to simultaneously actuate the first and second lock means to unlock the cover and the panel member when the rotary actuator is operated by a key.
The panel member has a latch opening adjacent to the window opening. The cover has an inwardly projecting slotted latch extending into the latch opening. The second lock means includes a locking post movably provided on the panel member. One end of the locking post engages the slotted latch to lock the cover to the panel member. A biasing member is provided to urge the locking post to engage the slotted latch. The other end of the locking post has an engaging groove. The rotary actuator has a radial arm received in the engaging groove. The rotary actuator is rotated by the key to move the locking post against the action of the biasing member to disengage the locking post from the slotted latch.
The first lock means includes a seat piece mounted to the panel member opposite the latch opening and having a pair of oppositely disposed ears, a rod rotatably provided between the ears, a lever member attached to one end of the rod, a fastening member attached to the other end of the rod and having a hook end to engage a notch provided on the computer casing side, a torsion spring disposed between the ears and surrounding the rod to urge the fastening member to engage the computer casing, and a cable having one end fixed to a second radial arm of the rotary actuator and another end fixed to the lever member. The rotary actuator is rotated by the key to pull the cable to correspondingly pull the lever member. The lever member rotates the rod and the fastening member against the action of the torsion spring to permit disengagement of the fastening member from the computer casing to unlock the panel member from the computer casing.